Votos de Amor
by mel-loveless95
Summary: Y entonces la realidad le cayo como agua helada al moreno al escuchar el tono de odio en el que dijo su nombre, su rubio, su ángel, SU esposo no lo recordaba.


Dos chicos salían de un pequeño cine muggle de Londres, al rubio le encantaba ese lugar, le parecía que las película antiguas eran mas hermosas que las de guerra y las espacio de la época actual, tomo la mano del pelinegro a su lado y camino hasta el auto negro que los esperaba en la esquina de la calle, al ver a su marido abrirle la puerta acomodo su bufanda, se froto las manos al entrar al auto y se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto.

-iremos a cenar a casa o me invitaras a algun lugar?-le pregunto al moreno en el momento en que entro al auto-

-tu que prefieres?- metio la llave en el tablero y arranco el auto.

-que tal si compramos comida italiana, vamos a casa y pasamos una agradable noche tu y yo con una copa de vino Potter?- llegaron a una calle donde el semaforo en rojo los detuvo.

-no prefieres un lugar donde puedas comer pescargot Malfoy?- levanto una ceja el de ojos verdes y le sonrio socarron.

-en primer lugas es Escargot y en segundo lugar sabes que lo odio- hizo una mueca y desbrocho el cinturon de seguridad para acercarce al chico de ojos verdes- Harry-lo llamo al observar el aparato de la calle sin cambiar de color- lei en una revista que el 80% de embarazos exitosos se hicieron en un auto- le sonrio divertido y lo acerco de su corbata para besar castamente sus labios-

-en serio?-dejo el volante de lado y tomo la mano del chico de ojos grises- hay que intentarlo- profundizo un poco el beso y comenzo a tocar a los costados del asiento para desabrochar el cinturon, sintieron un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera del auto, se separaron asustados, por el golpe y por el hielo en la calle el auto salio disparado al tronco de un arbol cercano, con el impacto el asiento de Draco reboto y el chico salio volando por el parabrisas, rompiendo el cristal y quedando tendido en el capo.

Dentro del auto Harry completamente inconciente estaba siendo aplastado por la bolsa de aire...

...

Era un dia preciosos y soleado en la ciudad de Londres a pesar de los charcos y la humedad del suelo, los estudiantes de la universidad mas antigua de habla inglesa Oxford caminaban de un lado a otro, ya sea buscando el edificio de sus clases o simplemente tratando de encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde descansar, un chico rubio salia disparado de un edificio, con varios libros en sus brazos y una gran hoja medio doblada en una mano, mientras otro chico venia en direccion contraria revisando unos papeles sin darse cuenta con quien chocaba y sin despegar la mirada de las hojas murmurando disculpas.

Y de pronto blanco y negro chocaron de frente, salieron volando todos los papeles, los libros y en cartel en un charco empapandoce.

-lo siento, lo siento-dijo el chico de ojos verdes mientras recogia todos los papeles.

-lo sientes?- el chico lo miro molesto mientra se acercaba a la hoja y lo sacudio tratando de quitarle el agua.

-Draco Malfoy?- volteo a ver al chico sorprendido

-Harry Potter?- abrio los ojos y volteo tambien-tenia que ser- se levanto con el cartel en mano y suspiro-gracias-olvidando sus libros, se acerco a la basura y rompio el cartel en dos para caminar a otro edificio.

Harry se acerco al bote saco la gran hoja,curioso junto ambas partes y en el se mostraba el diseño de una casa, entre moderna y antigua, levanto la mirada tratando de buscar al chico, tomo ambas partes de la hoja y los libros dispuesto a buscarlo al fin y al cabo ya no llegaba a su clase, camino hacia un aula vacia y saco su varita murmurando un reparo, al ver el papel completamente unido y sin estar mojado sonrio satisfecho.

-bien, es hora de enfrentar al dragon- tomo el papel y los libros, camino hacia la facultad de arquitectura y busco el salon correcto, despues de unos minuto escucho la voz de un profesor llamando al rubio, se asomo por la puerta y le hizo una señal al chico para que se acercara ntes de ir con el profesor.

-que?- se acerco a el aun molesto.

-bueno, olvidaste esto- le entrego los libros.

-es todo?-arqueo una ceja y al ver al de ojos verdes sin decir nada suspiro-pues muchas gracias, si e disculpas tengo que ir a decirle al profesor que no tengo el trabajo con mas de 60% de mi calificacion- trato de cerrar la puerta pero las grandes manos del otro chico lo detuvo-que quieres Potter?-

-traje esto- le entrego el papel y le sonrio avergonzado- en verdad lo siento Malfoy no me fije- paso una de sus manos por su cabello.

-me di cuenta- tomo el papel sorprendido- en verdad, muchas gracias- le sonrio.

-dejame arreglar mi estupidez- le dijo Harry- te invito a comer-

-bueno yo...- antes de contestar el profesor vocifero que no tenia todo el dia-nos vemos Potter- comenzo a caminar hacia el escritorio del hombre.

-adios- suspiro como idiota.

-Potter!- la voz del rubio hizo que volteara sorprendido- te veo en una hora en la puerta- le sonrio y cerro la puerta para despues correr al profesor y entregarle la hoja.

...

Ya era tarde y se veia a ambos chicos, sentados uno frente al otro, bebian una copa de vino y reian por la extraña peticion a uno de los meseros.

-desde cuando vienes al mejor lugar de postres del campus y le pides a un mesero que valla a comprar una caja de chocolates?-arqueo una ceja el rubio ya un poco mas calmado-

-es un juego que mis amigos y yo inventamos- rio Harry por ultima vez y bebio de su copa, el mesero se le acerca y le entrega la caja de chocolates, Harry le sonrie algo agradecido y le da un billete- ok Malfoy- pone la caja en sus piernas y y saca dos chocolates. poniendo uno es cada mano-cual quieres?-le enseño ambas manos y le sonrio.

-esta-el moreno le dio el chocolate en la boca y el se metio el otro chocolate a la boca-mnn-asintio con la cabeza y juguetonamente le quito los lentes para ponerselos-delicioso Potter, pero- rio un poco y se quito los lentes- estas ciego- rio un poco mas fuerte y extendio su mano para quitar algo de chocolate de los labios del moreno

...

En la barra de una cafeteria se veia a un chico rubio con una charola, tomo los cafes que una mujer le daba y los puso en la charola, se acerco a una mesa y los dejo frente a los muchachos, con pesar sono su nariz dejandola mas roja de lo que ya estaba, volteo y abrio los ojos sorprendido, se acerco al cristal que daba a la calle y le sonrio al chico de ojos verdes que estaba bajo la lluvia, le hizo señas y se acerco a la caja que estaba encima de una mesa, la abrio y sonrio al ver una caja de pañuelos desechables, comenzo a buscar y saco un frasquito.

-para la gripe- leyo la notita amarilla que tenia pegada, sonrio y saco un marco de fotografias, donde aparecia el y el de ojos verdes-para tu corazon- levanto la mirada y vio al chico haciendo un corazon con sus manos, regreso la mirada a la caja y saco una bolsita de papel cerrado- para cuando ambos nos curemos-miro al chico sin entender y abrio la bolsa sacando una tira larga de condones, miro con picardia al de ojos verdes y asintio con la cabeza, guardo rapidamente los condones y cuando levanto la mirada de nuevo Harry ya no estaba, rio divertido y como tonto enamorado abrazo la fotografia suspirando.

...

Un flash lo desperto esa mañana, abrio los ojos algo irritado pero su mal humor se fue al ver a un rubio con una de sus camisas puesta y solo sus pequeños boxers de color blanco, con una camara instantanea muggle y agitando el negativo para que saliera la imagen.

-que haces mi angel?- se estiro perezosamente y se hizo a un lado para que el rubio se sentara.

-despues de la operacion sigues sin ver?- arqueo una ceja burlon y se acosto a su lado siguio mirando la camara-evidentemente viendo mi juguete nuevo- le sonrio y dejo que Harry acariciara sus piernas blancas y largas.

-no sabes como me gustas-le quito la camara, la dejo a un lado con cuidado y atrajo al rubio hacia su cuerpo para comenzar a besar su cuello-

-solo te gusto?- se dejo hacer y rio por las cosquillas que le provocaban los besos-

\- te quiero Draco Malfoy-Draco volteo y beso los labios del moreno.

-yo mas- dijo el rubio y se dejo quitar la ropa de nuevo.

...

Harry se encontraba acostado en la camilla y miraba el anillo entre sus manos, una enfermera acomodaba el collarin y le sonreia amablemente-

-como sabe la tomografia del señor Malfoy indica hemorragia intracraneal-harry caminaba al lado de la doctora concentrado en lo que le decia- tratamos de mantener a los pacientes con heridas cerebrales en un estado de coma para que el organismo se relaje y permita que el cerebro se cure mientras baja la inflamacion y luego despacio los despertamos-le dijo la doctora pero el ya no escuchaba, se adelanto unos pasos al ascensor y le sonrio a la doctora antes de subir al piso.

Al llegar arriba encontro a Hermione, Ron, Neville y Ginny, se quedo unos minutos escuchando las palabra de aliento a medias, les sonrio a modo de disculpa y a unas grandes zancadas se acerco a la doctora que le daria la pase de entrada a la habitacion del rubio, cuando lo vio tendido en la cama, estaba todo moreteado, tenia un collarin y un tubo en la boca que le dejaba respirar, dejo su camara insantanea en la mesita al lado de la cama y acaricio sus hebras rubias, saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta el anillo de bodas del rubio y acaricio su mano, besandola suavemente.

...

Comia una manzana y sonreia al mirar al rubio alimentando a un gato callejero, sus hebras rubias tapaban la mitad de su rostro y acariciaba al minino cada que se acercaba a el.

-que haces?- el rubio volteo y se levanto con rapidez.

-nada- corrio y se metio a la casa, en realidad era una bodega, fue el lugar mas grande que encontro para que vivieran todos los leones y un aguila, lo decoraron completamente a su gusto y estaba cerca tanto de Oxford como de la escuela magica donde asistia todos-

-comida- grito Harry al ver a Hermione terminando de poner la comida en la mesa-nada? Draco si sigues alimentando a ese animal no me lo quitare de encima y Luna no dejara de estornudar- sonrie al ver al rubio sacar un toper de fruta del refrigerador.

-dejalo en paz- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la mesa y le sonreia al rubio, este le guiño el ojo en agradecimiento.

todos los habitantes de la casa salieron de las habitaciones y se sentaron en la mesa para comenzar a comer.

-alguien gusta fresas?- dijo Draco divertido-

-este chico come fruta- dijo ron tomando el bwol- y la trae a casa, eso ya es mala señal- rio y se metio una tira de tocino a la boca-sabemos lo que significa-

-hace buen cafe- dijo Ginny mientras besaba la mejilla de Luna.

-a mi me cae bien- dijo la rubia con sus ojos soñadores- es como una mascota- bebio un poco de su jugo.

-gracia Lu- tomo una fresa y se fue a sentar a las piernas de Harry.

-lo prefiero antes que a ese sapo venenoso que queria adoptar Ron- dijo Neville.

-esta decidido nos lo quedamos- le dio unas palmaditas al rubio en su espalda.

-ten- Harry puso frente a el un plato con hotcakes y beso su mejilla.

-gracias- miro sorprendido el plato y despues a Harry- mudas?- rio divertido.

-esto se movio- con las moras escribio una t y una e-

-te mudas- le sonrio a Harry- por supuesto que si- beso los labios del moreno contento.

...

-prometo ayudarte a amar la vida- el rubio tenia las manos de Harry entre la suyas y le sonreia, estaba vestido completamente de blanco-a tratarte siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que el amor requiere- todos en el jardin sonreia y estaban muy elegantes, Neville iba con un Sly llamado Theodore Nott, Ron con Bleise Zabini y Hermione con Pansy Parkinson, el lugar estaba cerrado y cuidaban que no vinieran los de seguridad-hablar cuando sea necesario y a compartir el silencio cuando no, a estar de acuerdo o no, sobre los pasteles- Harry sonrio divertido-y a vivr en la calidez de tu corazon, que siempre sera mi hogar-

-ahora yo tendre que lucirme- Draco rio divertido igual que todos-escribiste los votos en un menu?-entrecerro los ojos.

-calla Potter- el rubio se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-por que yo escribi los mios en una servilleta de la cafeteria de la universidad- Harry lo miro divertido y draco le enseño el menu, el de ojos verdes respiro y comenzo a leer-prometo amarte con pasion en todas las formas, ahora y para siempre, prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida y saber siempre que en lo profundo de mi alma no importa que nos pueda separar, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro- Draco asientio con la cabeza sonriendo.

-se toman por esposos- dijo George Weasley con una sonrisa divertida.

-para siempre?- dijo su gemelo Fred con la misma sonrisa.

-acepto- dijo Draco sonriendole contento a Harry.

-por el poder que nos concede-dijo Fred.

-nosotros...- volteo a ver a la puerta del jardin ay estaban un par de guardias de seguridad-los declaramos unidos en matrimonio, anda besense- dijo George mientras salian corriendo igual que todos.

al llegar al Big Ben corriendo se miraron divertidos, ya que nadie los seguia ya, tomo de la cintura al rubio y comenzaron a besarse.

...

Draco con la musica a todo volumen trataba de plasmar sus ideas en una maqueta, ya harto de todo lanzo lejos la mesa donde tenia su idea y se dejo caer al suelo, el moreno llego y apago la musica mientras se acercaba.

-voy a tener que llamarlos y decirles que no puedo hacerlo-le dijo a Harry completamente frustrado.

-vamos a la cama- hizo el chico una voz bastante graciosa-se que quieres dormir-

-Harry ahora no- nego con la cabeza y se sobo el puente de su nariz

-vamos- comenzo a hacerle cosquillas, cuando el rubio se quedo acostado en el suelo el moreno se levanto divertido y se le quedo mirando a una montaña de tubos de plastico- a mi me parece que esto tiene forma- sobo su barbilla- es abstracto y moderno, seguro que les va a gustar- acaricio la espalda del rubio con cariño.

-me amas mucho verdad?- aqueo una ceja y volteo a verla-

-si, por que?- ladeo la cabeza sin entenderlo-

-Harry, esto- puso las manos en la mesa llena de tubos de plastico- es lo que sobro de los cortes de la maqueta-rio divertido ante la verguenza del moreno- este es el proyecto.

-por que no me lo dijiste?- rio divertido y se acosto en el suelo atrayendo al rubio con el- te amo- comienza a besar su cuello.

-yo te amo tambien- dejo que el moreno se pusiera sobre el y levanta su camiseta para quitarsela mientras se besaban y reian.

...

-debe estar tranquilo-dijo la doctora mientras retiraba el tubo de la garganta del rubio y le ponia un respirador-va a estar un poco mareado, dale espacio-el chico comenzo a abrir los ojos y solto un suspiro al volverlos a cerrar, tratando de acostumbrase a la luz.

-hola- le sonrio harry en el momento en que logro mantener los ojos abiertos- me alegra verte- froto su mano con la pierna del rubio

-que?- volteo para todos lados desorientado.

-Draco, esta bien, estas en el hospital- le sonrio la doctora tratando de tranquilizarlo- tuviste un accidente, te golpeaste la cabeza pero estas bien, solo te dormimos por un tiempo-

-como estas?- lo miro Harry con preocupacion ya que el chico no decia nada-

-me duele la cabeza- draco suspiro y Harry volteo a ver a la doctora.

-es normal, traere algo para el dolor-le sonrio la doctora y se retiro.

-alguien mas se lastimo, doctor Potter?- dijo friamente con algo de sorpresa al ver al moreno hay y Harry se sorprendio al no escuchar su nombre.

-Draco, sabes quien soy verdad?- miro al rubio sin entender.

-claro, eres Harry Potter, no crei que tus ambiciones fueran directamente a la medicina- parpadeo confundido.

Y entonces la realidad le cayo como agua helada al moreno al escuchar el tono de odio en el que dijo su nombre, su rubio, su angel, SU esposo no lo recordaba.


End file.
